The present invention relates to a self-applied measurement kit for a hair replacement mold.
There are many causes of hair loss, some genetic and some due to injury or illness. For many people, substantial hair loss can be considered a disfigurement, and a social or business barrier. Thus, over the past several decades, a broad spectrum of hair loss remedies has emerged. At one end are simple chemical remedies. If these are ineffective, surgical transplants are available, if there are sufficient donor hair follicles to supply the needs of transplanting. However, such procedures require significant time and money. As such, many people opt instead for non-surgical hair replacement methods such as hair pieces or wigs. While hair pieces or wigs can be made of synthetic fiber, the most natural-look requires custom-fit pieces made from human hair. Modern hair piece design is done in several stages. First, the hair piece maker examines the client to measure the shape of the head and the size of the bald/thinning region; the result is the simple mold that will be cast and upon which the hair piece will be built. The next step involves the process of assembling and weaving the hairs into a substrate. This process is very labor intensive and tedious; hence, the process has gravitated toward Asia, where labor costs are less. For a hair piece or wig designer in the U.S., this means sending very exacting specifications overseas.
Accordingly, the need for a self-applied measurement kit for a hair replacement mold exists. This invention cuts down on the time, cost, travel, and labor required by modern hair piece design: clients can now create the simple mold themselves, without having to visit the hair piece designer.